


Fashionably Late

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 4 - Out on a Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late

It hasn’t been that long since Teddy moved in with the Kaplans, and both Billy and he were still adjusting. It was an overall smooth transition, but they kept finding new things the change brought with it that they had to learn to live with.  
  
“So we’ll just… head out together?” Teddy asked one Saturday afternoon that found the two in their now shared room. They were to go out on a date later that evening, and it suddenly dawned on Teddy that they were, well - living in the same place.  
  
“I suppose?” Billy asked in a somewhat distracted manner while he typed away on his keyboard.  
“I mean, we are both  _here_ , right?”  
  
Teddy nodded and scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.  
“I guess.” He muttered, still uncertain how he felt about that. Only then an idea struck, and he smiled to himself.  
  
“…what?” Billy asked, feeling a touch of unease at that smile.  
  
“Nothing~” Teddy cooed and leaned down to nuzzle against Billy’s hair.  
“I’m going to get ready. Don’t loiter too much.”  
  
“Right.” Billy snickered and managed to run his hand down Teddy’s arm before the other pulled out of reach. The smile lingered on his face for a moment more before curiosity and a touch of concern tugged it down.   
Whatever it was Teddy had in mind, he’d find out about it soon enough, right?  
  
–  
  
Teddy vanished. The last Billy saw of him was before he hit the shower and Teddy was changing in their room. Teddy was gone by the time Billy was out, and was nowhere in the apartment. It was odd, and a bit worrisome, but Billy told himself to keep calm. They had a date, right? Teddy wouldn’t just up and leave like that…  
  
It was several minutes past the appointed time that Billy dialed Teddy’s number. The familiar ringtone was heard, indicating the device at least was nearby, if not also its owner. What confused Billy was the fact the ringing was coming from the other side of the front door.   
Though cautious, Billy opened the door, and then - he could only stare.  
There was Teddy alright, clean and fresh and dressed up for their date. That wasn’t all, though, and Billy had a hard time ignoring the armful of flowers Teddy was holding.  
  
“What the-”  
  
Teddy snickered softly at the awed look on Billy’s face, which was soon accompanied by a light blush Teddy thought was adorable.  
“Hey, I hope I’m not too late.” Teddy hummed and stepped inside when Billy moved aside to allow it.  
“Had to make a stop on the way over.” He explained and glanced down at the flowers.  
“Took a while to find a place, so I-”  
  
Teddy never managed to finish the sentence. Coming at him from the side so as to not ruin the bouquet, Billy wrapped an arm around Teddy’s shoulders and used his free hand to tilt the other’s face in his direction. He then leaned in for a kiss, thus muffling any other attempts at apology or explanation.  
  
“You’re incorrigible.” Billy whispered softly against Teddy’s lips when he broke the kiss.  
Teddy seemed pleased with the treatment, at least until Billy narrowed his eyes at him.  
“But next time you come to  _pick someone up_? …don’t be late. They worry.”  
  
Teddy laughed easily while Billy left to put the flowers in water.  
“Right… promise I’ll make it up to you!”  
  
“You better.” Billy warned only half jokingly, but kissed Teddy again just the same before the two left the house and went out on their date.


End file.
